Translation Lost
by smoking-tulips
Summary: It wasn't a romantic language. With it's harsh and guttural sounds – words that sounded dark and angry at times. Yet he made it work. Sometimes Norway sounded like was singing when he spoke. Weaving a melody into a seemingly normal conversation.


It wasn't fair.

It really wasn't fair at all how his voice sounded in the morning when he awoke next to her and told her she was gorgeous. Voice deep and groggy but still so sincere.

Monaco giggled and shoved her pillow into his face, blushing as she tried to smooth down her hair before Norway could bat away the offending weapon of her choice.

"It's true," he mumbled, still sleepy and with his hair sticking in all directions. How unfair that he still looked so good unshaven and half asleep.

"Lies," she tried to say as Norway tickled her sides till she wriggled in the bed beside him – breathless and red-faced.

"Not at all," Norway replied with a soft smile, hand resting gently on her hip as he looked at her fondly.  
 _Utterly_ unfair Monaco thought.

"Say it in French then," Monaco smirked, reaching out to trace the contours of his face. She did so enjoy watching his expressions in the morning – when his mind was too sleepy to allow himself to show no emotion besides a scowl and a frown.

"French?" Norway repeated somewhat surprised, freezing for a moment. She could see his mind try to process such a command so early in the morning, and briefly she wondered if she should fetch him some coffee before he tried.

"Yes, French," Monaco laughed. "Just repeat after me. _'_ _Vous etes vraiment belle',_ " Monaco smiled and twirled her hair around her finger as she watched him closely.

"I... uh," Norway blinked a few times, clearing his throat before trying once more.  
" _Vous etes vraiment belle..._ " Norway repeated, his accent noticeable but far from a hindrance.  
It wasn't exactly perfect, but it was enough to send shivers through her body when he repeated the words one more for her to hear.

Oh how she enjoyed hearing those words in French – she really should make him compliment her more like this.

Monaco smiled and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. He deserved it now at least.

"Very good," she praised. "Just needs a _little_ work."

"Oh good," Norway chuckled. _"Je vous trouve magnifique,_ " he added with a smirk.

"You liar!" Monaco exclaimed and hit him with her pillow once more. "You said you didn't know any French!"

"No," Norway replied, voice muffled by the pillow. "I said I wasn't very _good_ at it."

Monaco huffed. She could hear the satisfaction in his voice and undoubtedly was he smirking too.  
"Cheater," she huffed. "I don't know any Norwegian."

"Wouldn't expect you too either," Norway shrugged as she removed the pillow from his face. "There's far more people speaking French then there are people speaking Norwegian. Would be some miracle if anyone else learned my language."

"Still...," Monaco mumbled. "You should teach me something. So I can replay the compliment."

"Well," Norway scratched his unshaven chin and thought for a moment. "How about this one then. Repeat after me: _Jeg er den vakreste_ ,"

" _Jeg er_... what?" Monaco looked at him with a puzzled expression, the last word was just a jumble of letters in her mind.

" _Den vakreste_ ," Norway repeated patiently and smiled.

" _Vakreste_ ," Monaco said somewhat hesitatingly, unsure how to make that 'r' sound like Norway did. Stupid, stupid language with it's rolling R's that sounded so nice when he did it.  
  
" _Jeg er den vakreste_?" she said with some uncertainty, it didn't really sound anything like when he had said it.

" _Ja_ ," Norway replied and leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose tenderly. "You are."

"What! What did I just say?" Monaco frowned and poked his cheek.

"Well," Norway smirked. "It translates to 'I am the most beautiful'," he chuckled.

"No no no! Cheater!" Monaco tried to hit him with her pillow again, missing him by a good few centimetres – she herd it hit the floor but didn't bother fetching it. Done was done. "I'm supposed to compliment _you_!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Norway laughed and wound his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck – tickling her with his faint traces of a beard.

" _Tu es completement débile_ _,_ " Monaco huffed. "Completely stupid," she added with a frown and tugged at his hair lightly.

"Maybe," Norway hummed and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "But you still let me share a bed with you."

"Next time you're getting the couch," Monaco replied bitterly, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Really?" Norway murmured softly, his voice deep as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"Yes," she said without any conviction, pushing him away and glaring at him with a frown.

"If you say so..." he smirked.

"Urgh, fine. You can stay," she sighed and let him drag her back into a warm embrace, resting her head on his chest. He'd made her lose her pillow, so he would just have to accept that he'd be used as the substitute. Norway didn't mind at all, he simply rested his hands on her back and hummed happily.  
"You're still a cheating liar..." she added after a while.

"Want me to change?" Norway asked, chest rising and falling as he spoke.

"No," Monaco replied after a moment of thought. "I want you to stay as you are."

"As you wish _min kjære_ ," Norway chuckled and Monaco smiled as she listened to the resonating sound of his voice from deep within his chest.

It wasn't a romantic language. With it's harsh and guttural sounds – words that sounded dark and angry at times.  
Yet he made it work.  
Sometimes Norway sounded like was singing when he spoke. Weaving a melody into a seemingly normal conversation.

Monaco intertwined her fingers with his and hummed happily as she felt him comb her hair with his other hand.  
"Sing for me," she whispered.

"Hm?" Norway shifted his position slightly, taking a deep breath. "Anything in particular?" he asked.

"A lullaby," Monaco replied.

"Okay," Norway said, pondering which one for a moment.

Monaco closer her eyes and listened to him sing, voice still not quite awake yet, but it didn't matter.  
The sound and vibrations from his body was more than enough to keep her content.

* * *

Translations:  
Vous etes vraiment belle - You're really beautiful

Je vous trouve magnifique - I think you're magnificent

Tu es completement débile - You're a complete moron

Min Kjære – my dear


End file.
